


襯衫

by az1106



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106
Kudos: 6





	襯衫

「但是，我都幾乎全裸了，你怎還穿著衣服呢？」

「我脫掉就是了」

起身解開休閒褲的扣子。

「不過，你全身衣服脫掉後，再穿上襯衫」

「.......」

「我覺得你穿全裸襯衫，很性感」

算了，就醬吧

當容仙把襯衫穿回身上時。

「幹嘛每次都要離我這麼遠」

帶著埋怨的語氣，星伊又勾上容仙兩腳大腿拉向她，這次容仙整個人撲在她身上，身體整個緊貼彼此，星伊順勢的環抱住容仙的腰，雙手抓住兩個屁股肉，臉埋進容仙的胸中。

「抱著妳真的很有手感，胸部大又舒服」

星伊的頭在容仙胸前蹭啊蹭的，臉一副很滿足的模樣，這時候的她有點可愛，又有點像討奶吃的小朋友？！

「不知為何，一夜情過了好幾次了，但偏偏你的，我最喜歡了」

容仙雙手捧著星伊的臉，深深的吻了下去，  
舔舐紅唇的紋路，星伊伸出舌與容仙交纏，  
奪走了容仙的控制權，加重了舌吻的程度，  
手捏住臉頰兩側，使容仙嘴巴張開，雙唇放肆地在我嘴裡舔吻吸允，被手制住的下巴，流出些許的口水。

星伊原本按住頭的手，轉為勾住容仙的腰間  
，手遊移至兩腿之間，由前往後的按摩著，蜜液早已充滿了下身，星伊的手掌也沾滿了溼滑，被觸碰的快感，使容仙聳起肩膀下腹更貼近星伊，跨坐在大腿上的雙腳也向前夾緊，手指隨著皺褶，徘徊在小核的四周，似有似無的壓按。

離開容仙的嘴，在脖子上吸吻，啃咬，留下片片歡愉的痕跡，環住腰的手臂，更加深了力道，脖子上的濕意，慢慢遊移到雙峰，張開嘴 含著尖端的挺立，溫暖包覆著整個渾圓，舌上柔軟的粗糙，一點一點的刺激。

環抱星伊的脖子，閉上眼睛。

「嗯.....喔～」

容仙沈溺在刺激的快感，身體微微拱起，下意識地更貼向星伊，星伊往後躺在沙發背上，嘴唇回到容仙耳邊，用氣聲輕吐。

「你知道，你這樣子很性感嗎？」

說著，兩指便滑進私處的花穴

「啊～」

星伊聽到容仙的呻吟聲，像是得到鼓舞似的，  
在不同角度下按壓著內壁。

「嗯....啊～～」

「嗚.....阿.....」

一陣陣快感由下腹擴散開來，雙手越過星伊的兩側，抓住背後的沙發，身體不自覺地，跟著手部節奏搖擺，容仙的頭倚靠在星伊的額頭上，臉上肌膚可以感受到星伊的氣息，以及她微微發出來，低沉的喘氣聲。

「呼......嗚....」

身體開始顫抖，速度越來越快，一陣收縮，緊緊夾著手指，讓進出的動作變得困難。

「啊～啊啊 星...啊～!」

「放鬆一點」

容仙慢慢地無法負荷強烈的快感，有意無意地逃避，為了閃躲身下的動作，整個人向前貼向星伊，將胸部整個埋向星伊。

星伊立即把圓潤含入口中，手下的動作也加到最快，大拇指也不時在小核上按壓，抱住腰的手，由後沒入。

「啊啊啊～噢~~噢！啊啊～」

容仙的身體不停的顫抖，身體深處傳來高潮 ，  
還有散流在大腿內側，持續流出的蜜液

「啊！」

容仙咬住下唇，全身緊縮，一陣一陣地顫抖，  
花穴不停收縮，緊夾著私處裡旋轉的手指，  
快感迎面而來，讓容仙無法思考，身體定在星伊身上。

就這樣抱著星伊，感受著強烈的快感，手指和手掌離開了私處，轉而雙手抱住容仙的腰，往內一拉，使容仙坐在了腿上，頭靠在星伊的肩膀上，不停地喘著氣，腦海一片空白。

星伊轉過了頭，在容仙的臉頰上落下幾個輕吻。

「我會愛上這個姿勢，和你目前的模樣」

「你喜歡我在上？」

「我喜歡看你失去控制性感的樣子，和微濕的襯衫中，若隱若現的身軀。」

盯著眼前的微笑，招牌的鼻肌，容仙低頭吻上星伊的唇際。


End file.
